temores y verdades
by ice6783
Summary: bolt no sabe lo que siente cuando esta cercas de mittens sera solo una amistad?  mittens se pone a pensar que pasaria si bolt no siguera mas a su lado
1. pensamientos y sueños

P.D.V (punto de vista): Bolt

5:30 A.M me había despertado temprano en la mañana por alguna razón así que había decidido bajar a comer pero recordé que la mama de Penny no hace de comer hasta que Penny estuviera levantada así que iba a dar una vuelta para conocer los alrededores ya que no concia mucho sobre el lugar donde estábamos viviendo pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escuche "Bolt" yo enseguida voltie pero no vi a nadie así que volví a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando pero de nuevo había escuchado que me llamaban pero esta vez pude reconocer la voz era de Mittens quien me llamaba yo enseguida me acerque a ella pero me di cuenta que todavía seguía dormida así que solo me quede viéndola para ver me volvía a llamar no sabía porque pero a mí me gustaba contemplarla mientras dormía yo solo me quede observándola hasta que vi que en su cara apareció un gesto de tristeza y además la escuche decir "Bolt por favor no me dejes yo…. Yo te" por alguna razón ella no termino esta oración aunque lo la terminara yo me sorprendí al escuchar eso pensé que a lo mejor tenía una pesadilla yo no quería despertarla así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue acurrucarme junta a ella y al parecer había funcionado ya que su gesto triste se había cambiado por uno de felicidad y por alguna razón me gusto tenerla junto a mi me hacía sentir cálido y además fuerte como si tuviera todos mis poder de nuevo aunque yo sabía que no existían realmente esos poderes yo me iba a ir pero mejor decidí quedarme a dormir otro rato con ella esperando que mi compañía le hiciera bien

P.D.V: Mittens

Sueño de Mittens (para que no confundan)

Me encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa por alguna razón tenía tantas ganas de ver a Bolt y hablar con él pero cuando llegue al patio vi a Bolt con otro perro que al parecer parecía hembra yo llegue y salude a Bolt el cual parecía que no me prestaba atención hasta parecía que no me había escuchado así que me acerque le grite Bolt el cual no reacciono fue hasta la segunda vez que lo llame que voltio

Bolt: ahh que paso a eres tu

Yo me quede congelada al escuchar cómo me había contestado así que dije

Mittens: si Bolt soy qué te pasa por que me contestaste así y por cierto quien es esta –señale a la persona que lo acompañaba

Bolt: quien ella a pues –él se estaba trabando pues al parecer no sabía que decir hasta que ella le dijo

¿?: Aun no se lo dices

Mittens: que cosa no me ha dicho

Bolt: es que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo

Mittens: decirme que –decía cada vez más frustrada por lo que me fueran a decir

¿?: Bueno no crees que ya es el momento

Bolt: cierto bueno yo creo que ya es hora

Mittens: hora de que –decía yo cada vez mas frustrada

Bolt: Mittens ella –señalo a la perrita- y yo somos pareja

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar me había quedado congelada ya que no sabía si era verdad o no

Mittens: que dijiste –dije con la voz quebrada

Bolt: que ella y yo somos pareja

Mittens: pero como o porque paso esto

Bolt: pues me empecé a fijarme en las hembras y pues busque a alguien de mi especie o que esperabas que buscara a alguien de otra especie para que una fuera mi pareja

Mittens: pero Bolt yo

¿?: Tú que –me dijo en tono amenazador- no me digas que acaso te gustaba

Yo no supo como contestar solo me quede callada

¿?: Bueno no importa vámonos Bolt

Bolt se fue como si nada con esa can sin decirme nada

Después de un rato reaccione y dije

Mittens: Bolt a dónde vas –no me hacía caso así que lo volví a llamar- Bolt por favor no me dejas yo…. Yo te amo

Pero cuando dije eso ya era tarde ya se había ido me había puesto sumamente triste cuando de repente todo se volvió blanco sentí una gran calidez y luego vi a Bolt a lado de mi estábamos recostados bajo un árbol el estaba muy feliz de estar a mi lado y yo también aunque no entendía por qué de un una pesadilla pase a un sueño perfecto


	2. exploracion

P.D.V (punto de vista): Mittens

7:30 A.M apenas me iba despertando con una sonrisa en mi rostro ya que el segundo sueño que había tenido era mucho mejor que avía tenido antes tanto que ni siquiera recordaba muy bien el sueño pasado me iba a levantar cuando de repente sentí que alguien estaba acostado alado mi entonces voltie y vi que era Bolt lo cual se me hiso muy raro que hacia el acostado junto a mi me iba a levantar pero al parecer lo había despertado

Bolt: hola Mittens ¿Cómo dormiste? –me dijo él con una sonrisa

Mittens: bien y muy calientita –le decía yo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa- por cierto Bolt me podrías decir por qué estas ha costado aquí

Bolt: ha si lo que pasa es que me había despertado temprano e iba a salir a pasear cuando tú me llamaste y pues yo vine contigo

Cuando dijo eso me había puesto roja acaso estaba hablando dormida acaso escucho

Mittens: enserio y dije más cosas –le pregunte intentando ocultar me sonrojo

Bolt: bueno dijiste algo sobre que no te dejara y

Mittens: ¿y? (no puede ser acaso si se lo dije)

Bolt: pues no lo sé ya que habías dejado de hablar y te habías puesto triste así que me acosté a un lado tuyo –cuando dijo eso sentí un gran alivio

Mittens: (así que fuiste tú quien me saco de esa pesadilla) gracias Bolt –le dije eso y le di un abraso el cual el también me respondió

Bolt: no hay problema sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites

Yo me sentía tan bien con él en especial en ese momento en el que estábamos abrazados yo hubiera querido que ese momento durara por siempre pero sabía que no iba a ser así

Mittens: bueno Bolt no crees que ya deberías soltarme (por que dije eso)

El se alejo de mi un poco sonrojado por la situación

Bolt: si perdón –decía apenado

Mittens: no te preocupes

No sabía qué hacer para salir de esa situación incómoda esperaba un milagro y como si hubieran escuchado mis palabras

M.P (mama de Penny): vengan a comer

En eso escuche gruñir el estomago de Bolt yo al escucharlo solté una pequeña risa lo cual hiso que se apenara pero no paso mucho rato para que mi estomago también grullera lo cual me dio mucha vergüenza pero Bolt en vez de reírse solo me sonrió

Bolt: creo que será mejor que bajemos a comer no crees

Le conteste que si con una pequeña sonrisa después de eso bajamos a comer y nos encontramos a Rhino quien ya había acabado de comer y estaba viendo "la caja mágica"

Rhino: vaya hasta que despiertan se veían tal lindos durmiendo juntos

Cuando dijo eso yo me había sonrojado pero por alguna razón Bolt no solo sonrió y se fue a la cocina a comer así que yo solo lo seguí y fui a comer después de comer Penny y su mama se fueron de la casa Penny a la escuela y su mama a trabajar después de eso Bolt me pregunto que si no quería ir con El a conocer los alrededores yo le conteste que no y me fui al cuarto de Penny a tomar una pequeña siesta y el simplemente se salió

P.D.V: Bolt

Después de despertarme alado de Mittens e ir a comer decidí ir a conocer el lugar le dije a Mittens que si no quería acompañarme ella me dijo que no que tenía ganas de tomar una pequeña siesta yo respete su respuesta así que decidí salir yo solo primero fui al granero que estaba atrás de la casa después de pasarlo seguí caminando hasta que llegue a una casa que parecía abandonada y por alguna extraña razón se me hacia conocida así que me hacer que para ver si se encontraba alguien ahí y con forme me iba acercando escuche una pequeña voz "auxilio por favor que alguien me ayude" yo al escuchar esa voz entre a la casa sin dudarlo dos veces batalle para entrar ya que habían unas tablas en la puerta pero entre por un hueco que tenían las tablas una vez ahí adentro intentaba buscar a la persona que estaba pidiendo ayuda así que empecé a recorrer la casa para ver si podía escuchar la voz de antes "ayuda por favor necesito la ayuda de alguien " pero esta vez se escucho un poco más fuerte y pude ver que provenía de un cuarto de la segunda planta así que empecé a buscar en los cuartos hasta que llegue al último cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo cuando entre vi que había un gran hueco en el techo tal parecía que la madera se había podrido lo cual hiso que se callera la madera

Bolt: ¿hola? Hay alguien por aquí –no recibía respuesta así que iba a salirme de esa casa cuando

¿?: Si por aquí

Reaccione rápidamente y voltio a ver si lograba ver a alguien

Bolt: donde te encuentras no pienso acerté daño solo vengo a ayudar

¿?: Por aquí estoy debajo de las tablas por favor ayúdame a salir

Al escuchar eso no perdí el tiempo y fui quitando las tablas de una en una hasta que había quitado todas era un perro de color café no era tan alto se podría decir que era de mi misma altura quien se encontraba debajo de todas esas tablas arrastre hasta haberlo sacado de la ahí

Bolt: oye te puedes mover

¿?: Creo que si –intento ponerse de pie pero se iba a caer pero yo puse mi cuerpo para que no se golpeara

Bolt: pues yo creo que no –le dije eso mientras le mostraba una pequeña la cual me regreso

¿?: Bueno no importa me tengo que ir –quería caminar pero no podía

Bolt: nada de eso tu bienes con migo

¿?: Qué pero ni siquiera te conozco

Bolt: bueno entonces me llamo Bolt listo ahora ya no soy un desconocido –le dije mientras le sonreía

¿?: Bueno viendo mis opciones creo que no tengo otra opción

Bolt: así está mejor ahora sube a mi espalda

¿?: ¿Qué?

Bolt: oye no te puedo llevar arrastrando todo el rato además de que no puedes ni caminar

¿?: Está bien pero no intentes nada –yo no sabía a qué se refería con eso

Una vez que se subió a mi espalda yo empecé a caminar lentamente para evitar que se callera y se lastimar

Bolt: por cierto me podrías decir cómo te llamas

¿?: Porque razón te diría mi nombre

Bolt: por la misma razón por la cual yo te dije el mío

¿?: Pff ni modo pero no quiero que te rías me oíste

Bolt: si te prometo que no me voy a reír

¿?: Me llamo Bonita

Bolt: que acaso ese nombre no es hembra

Bonita: si así es porque soy una hembra

Cuando dijo eso me había sorprendido mucho ya que yo no pensé que fuera una hembra fue hasta que dijo eso cuando le ayer sentido a lo que había dicho antes y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sonrojado

Bonita: Bolt oye vuelve a la tierra

Sin darme cuenta estaba caminando un poco rápido y se estaba haciendo difícil agarrarse

Bolt: que a lo siento es que estaba distraído

Bonita: se nota en que estabas pensando

Bolt: nada en especial

Bonita: oh vamos se que tiene que ver con mi nombre anda dime

No sabía que decirle y por alguna razón mis palabras salieron sin que yo quisiera

Bolt: bueno lo que pasa es que estaba pensando que tu nombre te describe perfectamente (por que dije eso) –de nuevo me había puesto rojo y creo que ella también

Después de eso ninguno de los dos había dicho nada yo ya no sabía cómo salirme de esa situación en la que me había metido esperaba que algo rompiera ese silencio en eso por suerte ya habíamos llegado a la casa

Penny: Bolt donde estas amigo

Escuche que mi persona me llamaba iba a correr con ella pero recordé que tenia a Bonita en mi espalda así que lo único que hice fue ladrar para que supiera que estaba en camino

Bolt: muy bien ya mero llegamos Bonita

Pero no escuche respuesta así que cuando estaba a punto de llegar me detuve para ver si se encontraba bien

Bolt: Bonita estas bien

No me contestaba cuando iba a volver a preguntarle un sonido me dio la respuesta la cual fue que se había quedado dormida encima de mi espalda así que decidí seguir avanzando

Penny: Bolt con que ahí estabas oye que tienes en la espalda ¡mama¡

A mí no me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Penny digo un pero cargando a otro que parece que está muerto después de que la mama de Penny se acercara y viera que el perro no estaba muerto si no que solo estaba dormido pero también se dio cuenta que tenia lastimada la pata trasera pero decido no quitármela de encima solo pusieron unas cobijas en el piso de la cocina y ahí me acosté yo con ella encima de mi me imagino que no querían despertarla tal vez por eso no la quitaron de encima de mi lo raro es que cuando entre Mittens me vio pero no me dijo nada solo se subió al cuarto de Penny me imagino que para dormir bueno creo que sea mejor que ya me duerma


	3. platicas nocturnas y sorpresas

P.D.V (punto de vista): Bonita

4:00 A.M me desperté en un lugar que no conocía muy espantada pero sentía un calor debajo de mi que aunque no supiera quién o que fuera me relajaba y me hacía sentir segura yo me quise mover pero no puedo apenas avía recodado que tenia la pata herida pero aun seguía preguntándome que hacía yo en un lugar que no conozco así estaba no podía dejar de pensar en eso hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos "Bonita" yo voltie para todos los lados para buscar de donde provenía esa voz

Bolt: Bonita aquí abajo

Yo enseguida mire hacia abajo primero nada mas pude ver un bulto blanco así que me le quede observando hasta que vi que ese bulto no era nadie más que

Bonita: ¡Bolt¡ -yo sin querer lo había dicho casi gritando

Bolt: auch no tenias por que gritarme en la oreja

Me había apenado por lo que había echo

Bonita: lo siento no fue mi intención

Bolt: no te preocupes

Yo seguía sin poder ver la cara de Bolt así que no sabía si estaba cerca de su cabeza o no

Bolt: dormiste bien

Bonita: ¿Qué? –yo no sabía por qué había pregunta eso

Bolt: que si dormiste bien

Bonita: si muy bien

Bolt: que bueno aunque no sé cómo te pudiste haber quedado dormida cuando yo te estaba cargando

Cuando dije eso me había sonrojado un poco ya que me acorde que me había sacado de las tablas y me trajo hasta aquí pero también me daba pena admitir que me sentía muy cómoda en su espalda y que por eso me había quedado dormida

Bonita: bueno lo que pasa es que estaba muy cansada y por eso me quede dormida

Bolt: si tu lo dices

Bonita: oye que quieres decir con eso

Bolt: no nada bueno ya que estas despierta ¿te podría bajar de mi espalda?

Se me había olvidado por completo que yo seguía enzima de el

Bonita: claro no hay problema (aunque la verdad no quería bajarme de él)

El después de escuchar eso se levanto y me bajo con mucho cuidado de su espalda tal vez para que no me lastimara más la pata pero

Bolt: gracias es que estoy acostumbrado a ver a las personas con las que hablo –me decía con una sonrisa

Bonita: igual yo –le decía mientras le regresaba la sonrisa

Bolt: bueno como es obvio que no te vas a ir de esta casa en un lago tiempo –lo decía mientras miraba la pata que tenia lastimada- porque no empezamos a conocernos bien que te parece

Bonita: no veo para que si con que sepas mi nombre es más que suficiente no crees –le dije un poco fastidiada

Bolt: bueno si tú no quieres no me digas nada

Después de que dijo eso me sentí aliviada por que no quería hablar de mí y mucho menos de mi pasado

Bolt: pero eso no significa que yo no te pueda contar nada de mi

Bonita: que quieres decir con eso

Bolt: que si tu quieres puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa de mí y yo te la contestare

Bonita: bueno ya que estas tan empeñado en que nos conozcamos te voy a preguntar lo básico

Bolt: de acuerdo

Después el se paro y se puso enfrente de mi

Bolt: muy bien empieza

Bonita: d de acuerdo primero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Bolt: 5 años y tu

Bonita: oye que no sabes que eso nunca se le pregunta a una chica

Bolt: p perdón si quieres no me digas –decía apenado y con la voz baja

Bonita: oh bueno no importa tengo 5 años

Bolt: ¡enserio¡ guau no pensé que tuviéramos la misma edad

Bonita: que acaso me viste más grande o que –le decía con la intención de apenarlo

Bolt: no todo lo contrario yo pensaba que eras más joven

Genial ahora yo era la apenada además de que me había sonrojado lo bueno es que no se notaba porque era de noche

Bolt: bueno no quieres preguntarme alguna otra cosa además de mi edad

Bonita: pues por el momento no pero por qué no me cuentas cosas de ti como

Bolt: como que tipo de cosas

Bonita: hay pues no lo sé oh ya sé qué tal si me cuentas de tu familia

Bolt: de mi familia pues esta mi persona Penny –lo detuve antes de que digiera otra cosa

Bonita: no tontuelo yo me refiero a tu familia como por ejemplo como se llama tus padres o tus hermanos

Bolt: oh con que era eso pues no te puedo contestar –decía cada vez mas bajo

Bonita: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? acaso ¿No querías que nos conociéramos mejor?

Bolt: no es que no quiera decirte si no que yo nunca conocí a mis padres ya que me separaron de ellos a temprana edad por eso no te puedo decir sus nombres

Bonita: Bolt los siento yo no sabia

Bolt: tranquila a mi me hubiera gustado saber si tengo hermanos pero bueno la vida debe de seguir no

Cuando dijo eso yo pude notar una pequeña lágrima que recorría su rostro yo me sentía mal por haberlo hecho recordar algo tan malo para el

Bonita: Bolt creo que me voy a volver a dormir si no te molesta –yo ya no quería seguir hablado por que aunque él quería ocultarlo sabía que estaba mal

Bolt: no te preocupes descansa yo creo que voy a salir un rato a tomar aire

Bonita: no hay problema Bolt pero antes de irte te podrías acerca

Bolt: claro para….

No pudo terminar su oración por que yo lo había besado en la mejilla

Bonita: bueno Bolt que descanses

Bolt: eh si claro tu también que descanses

Después de eso se salió por la puerta que había en la cocina

P.D.V: Mittens

Trataba de dormir pero cada vez que lo intentaba en mi mente aparecía la imagen de Bolt cargando a esa can en su espalda además de que estaba dormida sobre él como si nada no tengo de que preocuparme digo solo es una simple can solo es una can no es nada mas o ¿sí? Digo porque Bolt la traería a la casa a menos de que se trate de una perrita que tiempo atrás encontró y se estaban viendo a escondidas no pero que tonterías digo Bolt ni siquiera sabe que es el amor pero si no es necesario saber que es para sentirlo y demostrarlo ah pensar en esto solo me hace que me duela yo creo que para salir de dudas debo de preguntarle a Bolt si eso es mejor no me preocupo y solo le pregunto y ya pero si es verdad lo que presiento y ellos ya se conocían y hasta tienen una relación no creo que pueda soportarlo pero y si solo son pensamientos míos y solo estoy exagerando creo que no voy a resolver nada estando aquí será mejor que vaya y le pregunte iba a ir con Bolt pero en eso recordé la hora que era y que de seguro él se encontraba dormido así que no vi más remedio que dormirme y preguntarle mañana en la mañana pero sabía que no iba a poder dormir así que fui a la ventana del cuarto a ver la luna y las estrellas ya que eran las únicas que me relajaban pero al mirar por la ventana pude ver que Bolt se encontraba en el patio a mí se me hiso raro verlo afuera tan noche así que decidí ir a hablar con él para aclarar todas mis dudas

P.D.V: Bolt

Que me está pasando por que de repente me importa saber sobre mi familia si eso nunca me había preocupado antes digo yo se que nunca los conocí pero eso nunca me afecto por que ahora si además que es esto que sentí cuando Bonita me beso es algo parecido a lo que siento por Mittens porque lo habrá hecho de seguro solo lo hiso para consolarme si tal vez vio que quería llorar y tal vez por eso lo hiso

Yo seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que una voz me saco de ellos

¿?: Oye orejón que haces aquí tan noche

Bolt: lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti Mittens

Mittens: pues yo estoy aquí porque vi a un perro que estaba de un lado a otro como un alma en pena

Me reí un poco cuando dijo eso

Mittens: Bolt te sientes bien –me dijo mientras se acercaba

Bolt: si claro por supuesto que estoy bien porque no habría de estarlo

Mittens: ¿por qué no estás bien?

Era difícil esconderle algo a Mittens de seguro porque era buena descubriendo las mentiras o porque yo no sabía mentir no lo sé pero de al si estaba seguro de que si alguien me entendería seria ella

Bolt: bueno Mittens lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en que si alguna vez conocería a mi verdadera familia a mis padres y tal vez a mis hermanos

Mittens: Bolt yo sé que es difícil no saber nada de tu verdadera familia pero ya hace mucho que te separaron de ellos como los podrías encontrar

Bolt: si tal vez tengas razón pero por lo menos quisiera conocer a mis hermanos que estoy seguro que tienen la misma edad que yo

Mittens: pero de que te serviría encontrarlos que acaso no estás satisfecho con la vida que tienes aquí con la gente que te quiere y te cuida

Bolt: no es que no esté satisfecho si no que me gustaría saber más sobre mi familia

Mittens: bueno Bolt como sé que es inútil convencerte y lo sé por el viaje que hicimos juntos solo te voy a decir que tienes todo mi apoyo

Bolt: lo sé Mittens por eso es que –estaba a punto de decir algo pero mejor me retracte

Mittens: que ibas a decir Bolt

Bolt: (o rayos tenias que preguntar) no nada olvídalo mejor ve a dormir otro rato ya que no falta mucho para que amanezca

Mittens: mm bueno ya me voy a descansar –se iba a ir a dormir cuando

Bolt: Mittens espera

Ella se detuvo cuando yo le hable

No sabía por qué la había detenido pero mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que yo pudiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer

Mittens: si bol

No puedo terminar la oración por que yo la había besado el beso duro un par de segundo que por alguna razón para fue como una eternidad apenas nos separamos yo le dije

Bolt: que descanse –y me fui corriendo a la casa


	4. recuerdos y miedos

**Bueno lamento no haber podido subir la siguiente parte de este capítulo pero he tenido complicaciones pero bueno en fin aquí tiene la siguiente capitulo**

* * *

><p>Después de que Bolt se fuera a la casa Mittens se quedo ahí un rato pensando en lo que acaba de pasar<p>

P.D.V (punto de vista) Mittens

(Pero que fue lo que acaba de pasar porque Bolt me beso digo no es que no me haiga gustado pero fue raro y repentino pero que estoy diciendo debo de estar feliz porque al parecer Bolt siente lo mismo que yo pero que tal si el solo lo hiso como una muestra de afecto pero no sabe lo que significa en realidad y digo eso no me sorprendería si creía que tenia súper poderes pero como voy a saber si lo que siente Bolt es lo mismo que yo o solo son suposiciones mías y el solo me ve como una amiga y nada mas) ah creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir –decía mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Penny (aunque quisiera ir a buscar a Bolt para poder aclarar todas mis dudas no puedo ya que estoy muy cansada ya que no he podido dormir nada en toda la noche bueno tal vez pueda hablar luego con él) –cuando llego al cuarto de Penny se hecho en la cama se durmió pero esta vez no tenia preocupaciones ni nada que le quitara el sueño solo una sonrisa en su rostro

P.D.V Bolt

Bolt: porque le di un beso a Mittens –decía mientras seguía caminando

(Digo a mi me gusto dárselo pero que se supone que es esto que siento por ella es solo una simple amistad o acaso es otra cosa acaso yo la no pero que tonterías estoy diciendo digo como va a ser posible que un perro y un gato se enamoren)

–Bolt seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta mientras que sin darse cuenta había llegado al cuarto de Penny después de que Mittens ya se había dormido

(Pero porque he venido al cuarto de Penny si yo pensé que desde hace mucho rato ya lo había pasado ¡ah ¡ ya es la segunda vez en la noche que mi cuerpo no responde a lo que yo quiero hacer bueno creo que no pierdo nada entrando al cuarto un rato)

Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver que Mittens ya se encontraba en la cama de Penny profundamente dormida Bolt no pudo evitar quedarse ahí y observarla

(Ah podría quedarme aquí y observarla por horas pero que estoy pensando no debo de fijarme en ella o tal vez si)Bolt seguía con sus pensamientos sobre lo que sentía asía Mittens en los cuales nunca encontraba una respuesta (ah pero como puedo aclarar mis dudas no le puedo preguntar o decirle algo a Mittens y mucho menos a Rhino el solo se la pasa todo el tiempo viendo el televisor no creo que me haga caso pero a quien a quien le puedo preguntar oh ya se Bonita me podrá ayudar a aclara mis dudas)

Mientras en la cocina

Bonita sintió un escalofrió lo cual ella no le prestó mucha atención y solo se volvió a dormir

Regresamos con Bolt

(Si seguro que ella me podrá aclarar todas estas dudas que tengo en este momento pero acaso voy a confiarle mi vida sentimental a una persona #can# que recientemente acabo de conocer y que no sé nada al respecto de ella mm… Yo creo que si no se porque pero ella me da mucha confianza será acaso que ya la conocía o algo por el estilo) –ve el reloj de Penny y ve la hora (bueno creo que será mejor que vaya a dormir aunque sea otro rato) –en eso Bolt se dirigió a la cocina y se echo alado de Bonita para dormirse

#sueño de Bolt#

Que pasa donde estoy porque esta todo oscuro "Bolt" quien me está llamando no puedo ver a nadie más aquí "su nombre será Bolt" de quien será ese nombre donde se supone que estoy –decía desesperado por no recibir respuesta cuando de repente vio una luz la cual el sin dudar siguió

Después de que Bolt siguiera esa luz algo extraño paso

(Pero que es lo que acaba de pasar ahora donde estoy que es este lugar se parece al patio de la casa de Penny pero no es ya que no está ese árbol además de que hay cercas) "eso es hijo si sigues así algún día serás igual a mí" (de quien esa voz y porque me suena familiar) en eso Bolt pudo ver a otro perro igualito la única diferencia es que él era color rojo con blanco "en serio papá eso sí que sería genial" cuando Bolt voltio a ver a el otro pero no podía equivocarse era

Bolt: bonita –decía mientras se acercaba a ella (ella no es la Bonita que eh visto parece aun más joven pero no entiendo porque tengo yo este recuerdo y que tiene que ver con las voces que había escuchado antes) pero antes de que Bolt pudiera acercarse todo empezó a oscurecerse de nuevo

Bolt: oh no de nuevo ahora que va a pasar "Bolt" no de nuevo ahora quien me llama es una voz total mente diferente a la anterior

De repente el escenario cambio igual que la primera vez pero esta vez Bolt se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Penny

Mittens: Bolt estas despierto

Bolt: si (que ahora estoy soñando con Mittens bueno creo que será un sueño simplemente perfecto ya que esta ella aquí)

Bolt: que pasa Mittens

Mittens: lo que pasa es que te quería decir adiós

Bolt: adiós porque a donde vamos –decía un poco confundido

Mittens: no Bolt me voy

Bolt: que por qué a qué se debe esa decisión (decía aun mas confundido)

Mittens: lo que pasa es que ya no hay nada en este lugar para mí fue divertida nuestra aventura mientras duro pero ya es hora de que vaya a explorar nuevos lugar y conseguir una pareja para pasar el resto de mis días con él y tal vez tener hijos

Bolt: qué pero para que necesitas a una pareja que no te basta con migo

Mittens: Bolt tu eres mi amigo tu amistad si es suficiente pero no lo suficiente para que remplace lo que es el amor

Bolt: pero Mittens

Mittens: ya déjalo así será mejor que me vaya de una vez –decía mientras empezaba a caminar y alejarse

Bolt: no Mittens no te vayas por favor no te vayas que sin ti no se qué arria –decía mientras intentaba alcanzarla

(Que está pasando por que por más que corra no la alcanzo vamos no quiero que se vaya es muy importante para mí)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar este capítulo tratare de subir el siguiente más rápido también lamento que se un poco corto<strong>


	5. ¿una mañana tranquila?

**lamento haberlos echo esperar tanto para la continuación pero lo que pasa es que no había tenido acceso a Internet para poder subir la continuación****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bonita: (Recién me iba despertando esta vez no me sorprendí al despertar ya que ese lugar ya no era extraño para mi bueno al menos el lugar donde estaba ya que después de la plática que tuve con Bolt anoche me hiso sentirme más confiada en ese lugar) en ese momento no pudo evitar Bonita voltear a ver a Bolt (no debo de fraternizarme con este lugar no soportaría volver a sufrir lo mismo así que lo mejor será que no me encarrille con Bolt ni con ninguna otra persona de esta casa) en eso Bolt empieza a moverse dormido<p>

Bolt-dormido: no me dejes por favor no quiero que te vayas

Bonita: (pero que fue lo que acaba de decir que acaso leyó mis pensamientos o es que no lo pensé y lo dije en voz alta pero eso es imposible se supone que todavía sigue dormido)

Bonita no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento así que pensó en alejarse de el pero lo único que consiguió fui caerse ya que aun no se podía mover por su pata después vio que Bolt se empezaba a mover como si algo lo estuviera perturbando

Bonita: (pero que le está pasando a Bolt)

Bolt-dormido: por favor no te vayas –decía mientras se seguía retorciendo

Bonita: (creo que tiene una pesadilla yo creo que será mejor que lo despierte) Bolt me oyes

Bolt-dormido: no puedes dejarme por favor

Bonita: (creo que tendré que ser más ruda) Bolt despierta de una buena vez –decía mientras le daba pequeñas patadas

Bolt: eh que pasa me están atacando –dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente y se ponía en posición de ataque

Bonita: oye

En eso rápidamente Bolt salto asía atrás viendo el dueño de la voz

Bolt: oh eres tú –decía Bolt más relajado

Bonita: pues claro que soy yo quien más iba a ser

Bolt: no bueno olvídalo mejor dime porque me estabas golpeando

Bonita: yo solo quería que despertaras –dijo algo apenada

En eso Bolt recordó la pesadilla que estaba teniendo y que gracias a Bonita había podido despertar y dejar de soñar con eso

Bolt: bueno creo que te debo de agradecer –dijo Bolt sonriéndole

Bonita: que por qué me agradeces y porque sonríes de esa manera –dijo Bonita algo confusa

Bolt: es secreto –dijo a un sonriente

Bonita: si que eres raro

Bolt: bueno creo que ya es de día así que quieres que te lleve a algún lado o deseas esperar el desayuno

Bonita: y porque me preguntas eso –dijo algo extrañada por la proposición de Bolt

Bolt: bueno es que –dijo mientras miraba la pata que tenia lastimada

Bonita: oh así que crees que no me puedo mover por mi misma –dijo mientras e ponía de pie e intentaba caminar pero apenas intento dar un paso y se cayo

Bolt: bueno yo no creo estoy seguro así que entonces que quieres hacer –dijo sonriendo

Bonita: bueno como no me queda otra opción yo creo que quiero esperar el desayuno –dijo algo fastidiada por su situación

Bolt: y dime qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos a que bajen para que nos la comida

Bonita: a quien tenemos que esperar para comer -dijo algo confusa

Bolt: bueno lo que pasa es que la comida la tiene guardad y solo mi persona o su mama nos la va a dar

Bonita: gua sí que la vida en una casa sí que es difícil

Bolt: no lo es uno se acostumbran y ya –dijo sonriente

Bonita: no yo no creo poderme acostumbrar a esta vida

Bolt: bueno en fin que quieres hacer

Bonita: bueno quisiera ir afuera a respirar un poco de aire fresco

Bolt: bueno entonces sube –dijo mientras se ponía para cargarla

Bonita: bueno pues que remedio –dijo mientras se subía a la espalda de Bolt – (de nuevo esa subida de su pelaje no sé porque pero siempre que estoy en contacto con su pelaje me siento tan tranquila y segura)

Bolt: bueno ahora me dirijo al patio –dijo para saber si ya podía empezar a caminar

Bonita: aja –dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de Bolt

Bolt al escuchar la señal de Bonita empezó a caminar despacio para no tirarla y se hiciera daño

Bonita: (que esta sensación que siento al estar con Bolt siento como si fuera alguien en el que aunque no lo conozco muy bien puedo confiar en él y dejar mi vida en sus manos no pero que estoy diciendo yo no debo de depender de nadie acaso quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo) pero en eso Bolt interrumpió sus pensamientos

Bolt: bueno ya llegamos –dijo Bolt mientras volteaba a ver a Bonita y pudo notar que le preocupaba algo –Bonita te pasa algo

Bonita: que ah no te preocupes solo estaba pensando –dijo detraída

Bolt: segura yo te veo muy distraída –dijo Bolt algo preocupad

Bonita: enserio estoy bien no te preocupes por mi –dijo ahora más tranquila

Bolt: bueno entonces a donde quieres que te lleve –dijo mientras le sonreía

Bonita: a ningún lado solo vamos a ese árbol a descansar

Bolt: muy bien entonces vamos para haya

Sin decir más Bolt se dirijo al árbol sentándose en la sombra del mismo

Bonita: ah al fin un poco de aire fresco –dijo cuando intento bajarse de Bolt

Bolt: por favor no te bajes –dijo antes de que se empezara a mover

Bonita: que por qué no quieres que me baje –dijo sorprendida – oh es que acaso quieres aprovecharte de mi ahora que estoy invalida

Bolt simplemente se limito a sonreírle lo cual a ella se le hiso muy raro

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo<strong>


	6. charlas

**aquí**** esta otro capitulo mas les agradezco a todos por sus reviews gracias a ellos obtengo inspiración para seguir con la historia **

* * *

><p>Bonita: ah lo sabia no creas que por estar así vas a poder hacer lo que quieras con migo eh –dijo furiosa mientras intentaba pararse lo cual fue completamente inútil<p>

Bolt: tranquila –dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarla- no crees que si yo hubiera tenido esas intenciones contigo no te hubiera traído a mi hogar y simplemente hubiera aprovechado cuando te quedaste dormida en mi espalda –dijo sonriendo

Bonita: bueno tienes razón pero aun así dime por qué no quieres que me baje de tu espalda –dijo aun desconfiada

Bolt: ya verás –dijo sonriendo

En eso Bonita pudo observar que por la puerta por donde habían salido se abría y de ahí salía una joven la cual volteaba a los lados como si estuviera buscando algo hasta que se quedo observando donde Bolt y Bonita se encontraban

Penny: Bolt ven aquí muchacho que la comida ya esta lista –decía mientras se daba palmadas en las piernas

Bonita: era por eso –dijo algo confundida- era por eso que no querías que me bajara

Bolt: no lo que pasaba es que había una víbora cercas y estoy seguro que si te hubieras bajado te hubiera mordido –dijo sonriente- pero bueno de todos modos vámonos a comer

Cuando Bolt empezó a caminar Bonita pudo notar a la víbora la cual estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos

Bonita: (como es que pudo notar a la víbora y supo que se encontraba allí atrás si yo no la escuche he tenido que volteara a buscarla para poderla ver) oye Bolt

Bolt: si dime que es lo que pasa quieres que vaya más despacio

Bonita: no nada de eso solo quería preguntarte cómo es que sabias que había una víbora atrás de nosotros

Bolt: bueno podría decirse que tengo un buen oído y pude escucharla arrastrarse

Bonita: oh vaya entonces sí que has de tener un buen oído ya que yo no la pude escuchar ni sabía que ahí estaba esta que la mire –decía muy sorprendida

Bolt: gracias es que antes cuidaba de alguien y pues siempre tenía que estar alerta y pues digamos que mis instintos se desarrollaron

Bonita: oh y ¿de quien estuviste cuidando antes? Tuvo que ser alguien muy importante para ti para desarrollar de esa manera tus instintos verdad

Bolt: si son y siguen siendo importantes

Bonita: como que

Bonita iba decir algo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por Bolt

Bolt: listo ya llegamos a la puerta de la cocina

Al llegar a la cocina pudieron ver que ahí se encontraba Penny y su madre platicando Bolt siguió caminando hasta llegar a las cobijas que habían dejado Penny y su mamá

Bolt: bueno listo aquí te voy a bajar –dijo mientras la bajaba con mucho cuidado- deja te traigo tu plato de comida para que comas algo

Después de eso Bolt se dirigió asía donde se encontraban unos platos con comida como era de costumbre el suyo se encontraba alado del de Mittens pero pudo notar que había un nuevo plato de comida así que sin pensarlo lo agarro y lo empezó a arrastrar la mamá de Penny pudo notar lo que Bolt estaba haciendo así que decidió pararse a ayudarlo

Mamá de Penny: quieres un poco de ayuda muchacho –dijo mientras tomaba el plato de comida y lo llevaba hasta donde se encontraba Bonita- aquí tienes muchacho –lo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Bonita

En eso Bolt soltó un ladrido lo cual Penny que llevaba el plato de Bolt entendió

Penny: mamá no es un perro es una perrita –dijo mientras se reía un poco y ponía el plato de Bolt a un lado del de Bonita

Mamá de Penny: oh pues entonces perdóneme señorita –dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bonita y se levantaba para continuar haciendo el desayuno

Bolt solo se limito a sonreírle y empezar a comer Bonita en un principio no quería probar esa comida pero al ver a Bolt comiendo decidió hacer lo mismo que él y empezó a comer

Penny: oye mamá crees que se pueda recuperar –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Bonita

Mamá de Penny: quien –dijo cuando pudo notar a quien estaba viendo- a ella tranquila hija hoy mismo después de comer la llevamos con el veterinario para que la examine ya el nos dirá que es lo que tiene y si es grave –dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

Penny: de acuerdo

Mamá de Penny: entonces date prisa a comer para poder ir con el veterinario para que la revise

Penny: si –dijo ya más alegre

Mientras con Mittens quien aun se encontraba dormida en la cama de Penny

Mittens: (no puedo creer que no pude dormir en toda la noche y todo por estar pensando en el beso que me dio Bolt que es lo que está pensando ahora mismo el) –pensaba mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina

Cuando Mittens bajo las escaleras pudo ver en el sillón como era de costumbre a Rhino viendo la tele así que no le prestó interés y se dirigió a la cocina pero le molesto lo que vio ahí se encontraba Bolt y esa can comiendo juntos ella los miro y luego se dirigió a su plato de comida pasando delante de ellos

Bonita: oye Bolt estoy mal o acaso eso no es un gato –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mittens

Bolt: ¿qué? Ah sí es un gato ¿Por qué? –dijo algo confundido

Bonita: pero que hace un gato en una casa que tiene un perro dime –dijo confundida

Bolt: bueno ella es mi amiga y vive aquí con migo

Bonita: que es tu amiga –dijo muy sorprendida

Bolt: si así es que acaso tiene algo de malo –dijo confundido

Bonita: no para nada solo que algo raro

Bolt: porque es raro que dos personas sean amigos

Bonita: no es raro que un perro un gato sean amigos

Bolt: oh eso bueno ya me habían dicho eso antes pero la verdad no le doy gran importancia a lo que me dicen

Bonita: así que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen

Bolt: si no es la primera ni creo que sea la última

Bonita: quien fue el que te lo dijo antes –dijo muy interesara

Bolt: la verdad ya no me acuerdo –dijo mientras le sonreía

Pero la verdad es que Bolt si se acordaba y siempre que lo recordaba lo asía enojar

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo y como adelanto del siguiente capitulo les diré lo que sucedió en pocas palabras sera un capitulo de eso nada mas <strong>


	7. Flashback part 1

**perdón por no haber subido la continuación antes pero la verdad es que quería subir mas largo pero no pude por que eh estado muy ocupado con la escuela**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Era una mañana tranquila como cualquiera otra Bolt se había despertado antes que los demás se paro y observo a Mittens durmiendo muy cerca lo cual se le hiso muy raro ya que ella siempre acostumbraba dormir lo más lejos posible de el_

_Bolt: (que está haciendo Mittens aquí no se supone que no le gustaba dormirse cerca de mí ya me lo había dicho otras veces que detestaba dormir cercas de mí porque aunque nosotros nos habíamos hecho amigos ella me había dicho que aun no se podía acostumbrar a estar cerca de un perro)_

_Mientras Bolt se cuestionaba las acciones de su amiga Mittens se empezaba a despertar de lo cual él se dio cuenta_

_Bolt: buenos días Mittens –dijo con una sonrisa_

_Mittens: buenos días Bolt –dijo medio dormida- espera ¿qué haces tú aquí en mi parte de la cama?_

_Bolt: yo soy el que debería de preguntar eso ya que cuando me desperté tú estabas acostada a un lado mío –dijo mientras le sonreía_

_Mittens: bueno lo que pasa es que_

_Bolt: es –dijo curioso por la respuesta de su amiga_

_Mittens: lo que pasa es que tenía miedo por la película de terror que vimos anoche –dijo apenada_

_Bolt: oh con que era por eso –dijo algo sorprendido- (es verdad que anoche Penny llego de la escuela muy feliz porque una amiga suya le había prestado una película que decían que era muy buena creo que la película era terror pero la verdad a mi me había aburrido mucho ya que todo lo que pasaban en la película era prácticamente imposible de suceder)_

_Mittens: si yo sé que es algo tonto pero es que en toda la noche no podía dejar de pensar en eso y por eso no podía dormir –dijo aun mas apenada de lo que ya estaba_

_Bolt: entonces por eso es que te acostaste aun lado de mí_

_Mittens: si no pude dormir hasta que me acosté a un lado tuyo espero no haberte molestado –dijo algo apenada_

_Bolt: bueno no tienes que preocuparte no me molestaste en lo más mínimo –dijo sonriendo_

_Mittens: gracias Bolt_

_Bolt: no te preocupes recuerda que yo te protegeré sin importar nada –dijo mientras la abrazaba_

_Mittens: eso es mentira –dijo mientras se separaba rápidamente de Bolt_

_Bolt: por supuesto que no es mentira –dijo algo confuso por la actitud de Mittens- pero bueno creo que mejor me voy a la cocina ¿no vienes?_

_Mittens: luego te alcanzo –dijo con una voz pequeña_

_Bolt: de acuerdo entonces te espero abajo –dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y se dirigía asía la puerta_

_Mittens: enserio Bolt –dijo algo bajo pero lo suficiente para que Bolt escuchara_

_Bolt: enserio ¿qué? –dijo mientras se detenía y se daba la vuelta_

_Mittens: enserio me protegerías de cualquier cosa sin importa que –dijo rápidamente_

_Bolt: por supuesto que si yo arria cualquier cosa por protegerte sin importar nada ya que tú me importas mucho –dijo mientras sonreía_

_Mittens simplemente le regreso la sonrisa y se dirigió con él a la cocina para ir a comer como era costumbre la mamá de Penny ya se encontraba despierta haciendo el desayuno de Penny y el de ella y sus platos como siempre ya se encontraban servidos con comida_

_Mamá de Penny: oh vaya parase que ya están despiertos desde muy temprano –dijo mientras le sonreía, los acariciaba y les daba sus platos de comida- pues muy bien aquí tienen su comida_

_Bolt no tardo mucho tiempo para notar la ausencia de Rhino lo cual se le hiso muy raro ya que el ya estaba por terminar con su comida y el aun no llegaba la comida lo cual para él era muy importante nunca faltaba así que termino de comer e iba a empezar a buscarlo_

_Mittens se había percatado de que Bolt estaba muy pensativo tal vez se había arrepintió de lo que le había dicho en la mañana_

_Mittens: Bolt a dónde vas –dijo muy curiosa por la actitud de Bolt_

_Bolt: voy a buscar a Rhino ya que no ha bajado a comer y eso no es normal en el –dijo rápidamente sin siquiera voltear a ver y sin detenerse_

_Antes de que Mittens le volviera a llamar ya había subido las escaleras_

_Bolt: (donde pudo haberse escondido Rhino es raro que no coma o que no se encuentre enfrente de la "la caja mágica")_

_Bolt seguía pensando donde podría esconderse su pequeño amigo hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de arriba los sacaron de sus pensamiento y sin dudarlo fue a investigar el origen de eso ruidos al estar subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la azotea el empezó a caminar cada vez con más cautela como si de un ladrón se tratara al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia la azotea pudo notar que se encontraba abierta y que los ruidos que había escuchado se habían hecho más claros lo cual significaba que los rudos provenían de ahí y al asomarse pudo ver que su amigo se encontraba ahí intentando mover unas cosas pesadas_

_Rhino: vamos muévete. Muévete que te muevas he dicho –decía el pequeño hámster mientras trataba de mover una vieja rueda de carreta_

_Bolt no pudo evitar ir a ayudar a su amigo a mover esas ruedas_

_Rhino: muy bien rueda tu lo quisiste voy a mostrarte por qué me llaman el gran Rhino –después de eso la rueda empezó a moverse hasta que se cayó al suelo- vez te dije que no ibas a poder conmigo_

_Bolt: así que el gran Rhino –dijo en tono burlón_

_Rhino: claro que si ¡eh espera la rueda hablo! –dijo sorprendido mirando a la rueda_

_Bolt: así es Rhino soy yo la rueda –decía siguiéndole el juego mientras se escondía de Rhino_

_Rhino: ¡pero cómo es posible que estés hablando! además ¡como puede ser que tu voz suene igual a la de Bolt¡_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): es porque soy una rueda encantada y eh robado la voz de tu amigo_

_Rhino: ¿Qué? ¡Por qué has hecho semejante atrocidad!_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): yo no eh hecho nada fuiste tú al moverme de mí lugar ya que ahí me encontraba sellado tú me has quitado ese sello ahora robare las voces de todas las personas y así nadie más podrá hablar_

_Rhino: ¿Qué? Es todo por mi culpa_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): si así es pero hay una manera de detener todo y que tú amigo recupere su voz_

_Rhino: que dime rueda encantada hare lo que sea_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): mmm…. ¿Lo que sea?_

_Rhino: si lo que sea_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): entonces dime que es lo que buscabas en mi lugar de descanso_

_Rhino: solo estaba buscando el regalo de mi amigo_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): regalo que regalo que acaso es su cumpleaños o algo por el estilo_

_Rhino: no_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): entonces para que le vas a dar un regalo a esa persona_

_Rhino: es un regalo porque hace un año que lo conozco y gracias a Él eh podido vivir grandes aventuras_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): oh me ha conmovido tu honestidad y tu laso con tu amigo, bueno voy a cumplir con mi promesa y le devolveré la voz a tu amigo, pero te lo advierto yo regresare en dos años y si ese laso se rompe yo regresare y no solo me llevare su voz si no también su alma junto con su cuerpo_

_Rhino: eso no sucederá ya que Bolt y yo siempre seremos amigos no importa lo que pase_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): eso ya lo veremos en dos años –decía en tono malicioso_

_Rhino: lo mismo digo ya lo veras en dos años_

_Bolt (rueda encantada): bueno pues me voy a descansar por dos años para ver si es verdad lo que dices_

_Rhino: muy bien y lo veras_

_Bolt: gua Rhino no sabía que eras capas de hace tanto por mi –decía mientras se acercaba_

_Rhino: por supuesto después de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo –decía muy orgulloso- pero espera ¡Bolt que haces aquí!_

_Bolt: bueno después de que la rueda encantada me regresara la voz me dijo todo lo que le habías contado –decía mientras volteaba a otro lado para disimular_

_Rhino: enserio te conto todo –dijo sorprendido_

_Bolt: si todo_

_Rhino: te conto lo de el regalo –dijo muy preocupado_

_Bolt: si_

_Rhino: (estúpida rueda se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa para Bolt pero bueno es mejor no hacerla enojar si no le hará algo horrible a Bolt)_

_Bolt: eh Rhino te encuentras bien –dijo preocupado por su pequeño amigo_

_Rhino: eh no es nada en especial pero bueno de todos modos te lo iba a dar hoy aunque hubiera preferido que fuera una sorpresa –dijo algo desanimado_

_Bolt: no hay porque enojarse de todos modos no sé qué es lo que me vas a regalas así que de todos modos va a ser una sorpresa ¿no? –decía con intenciones de animarlo_

_Rhino: tienes razón no sabes lo que es y eso es lo que hace que sea una sorpresa –dijo mas animado_

_Bolt: entonces que es lo que me vas a regalar –dijo entusiasmado por lo que su amigo le había preparado_

_Rhino: claro solo espera aquí con los ojos cerrados el lo que voy por tu regalo_

_Bolt sin dudarlo hiso lo que su amigo le había dicho y cerró los ojos_

_Rhino: listo ábrelos_

_Cuando Bolt abrió los ojos pudo ver un gran trozo de carne en un gran hueso_

_Rhino: y que te parece mi regalo –dijo ansioso por la respuesta de su amigo_

_Bolt: me encanta eres el mejor amigo que alguien como yo pueda tener Rhino –lo decía mientras le sonreía a su amigo_

_Rhino: no fue nada después de todo eres mi mejor amigo pero adelante pruébalo_

_Bolt: gracias Rhino –dijo mientras se acercaba a el regalo de su amigo- espera no puedo aceptarlo_

_Rhino: que no te gusto –dijo muy decepcionado_

_Bolt: no es eso_

_Rhino: entonces_

_Bolt: lo que pasa es que siento que debo de darte un regalo al igual que tu lo hiciste antes de poder aceptar el tuyo_

_Rhino: no es necesario que lo hagas_

_Bolt: no Rhino es necesario que lo haga –decía muy serio_

_Rhino: está bien si así tu lo deseas por mí no hay problema_

_Bolt: gracias Rhino en un momento vuelvo con tu regalo_

_Rhino: no te preocupes yo aquí te voy a esperar_

_Bolt: si gracias a y cuida de mi regalo en lo que regreso no te lo vayas a comer eh –dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí_

_Rhino: no te preocupes por eso –dijo gritando_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo<strong>


	8. Flashback part 2

_**bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo**_

* * *

><p>Después de que Bolt se fue de ahí Rhino se quedo completamente solo o eso es lo que parecía ya que cierta gata negra que recientemente había acabado de comer estaba subiendo las escaleras para poder subir a la azotea lo cual por sus instintos gatunos pudo subir rápido y fácilmente las escaleras<p>

Mittens: oye pequeña rata Bolt te a estando buscando desde el desayuno donde te has metido todo este rato

Rhino: no te preocupes el ya me encontró

Mittens: ¿así? entonces que haces aquí arriba si se supone que el ya te encontró

Rhino: espero a Bolt

Mittens: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo estas esperando? –dijo muy confusa

Rhino: porque él me dijo que lo esperara aquí

Mittens: de acuerdo entonces no importa si yo también lo espero

Rhino: haz lo que quieras gata pero si tramas algo contra Bolt no dejare que escapes fácilmente

Mittens: si lo que tu digas (como es posible que a estas alturas todavía siga pensando que soy un enemigo de Bolt hay admitir que esta rata no se le olvida nada) oye rata te puedo preguntar algo

Rhino: eh que es lo que quieres gata –dijo con un tono desinteresado

Mittens: porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado los tres juntos por qué me tratas como si fuera una desconocida

Rhino: no es que trate como si fueras una desconocida si no que me molesta un poco –dijo un poco desanimado

Mittens: que quieres decir con eso que es lo que te molesta –dijo curiosa por saber la respuesta

Rhino: lo que me molesta de ti es…

Mientras tanto con Bolt

Bolt: (ah que será bueno regalarle a Rhino mas bien para empezar que es lo que le gusta a él aparte de "ver la caja mágica" esto es difícil) –pensaba mientras buscaba por toda la casa al que le pudiera gustar a Rhino- (ya sé si definitivamente es perfecto estoy seguro que esto le va a encantar)

Después de eso Bolt salió corriendo rápidamente a la azotea

Mientras Mittens y Rhino

Mittens: que quieres decir con eso simplemente no entiendo lo que me quieres dar a entender –dijo muy sorprendida y un poco sonrojada

Rhino: entonces dime ¿por qué te has sonrojado? si no sabes lo que te quise decir –decía mientras se acercaba a la gata

Bolt: Rhino ya lo tengo el regalo perfecto –decía muy alegre

Se escuchaba la voz de Bolt desde las escaleras

Rhino: gata vamos a dejar nuestra discusión hasta aquí y mas te vale que no le digas a Bolt nada de lo que hemos dicho aquí –dijo en tono amenazador

Mittens: como si quisiera decirle sobre esto –dijo enojada

Bolt: lo tengo –dijo cuando llego por fin a la azotea- Rhino lo tengo el mejor regalo para ti

Rhino: así y que es donde lo tienes –dijo muy emocionado

Bolt: no Rhino mi regalo no es algo que se pueda envolver –dijo mientras sonreía

Rhino: ¡enserio! ¿Qué es? –dijo mientras brincaba desesperadamente

Bolt: tú y yo nos vamos a ir de aventura toda la tarde

Rhino: no puede ser voy a tener al fin otra aventura con mi gran héroe Bolt no puedo esperar vamos de una buena vez –decía muy emocionado mientras intentaba empujar a Bolt

Bolt: espera Rhino tenemos que esperar a que Penny y su mamá se vayan –dijo tratando de detener al pequeño roedor

Rhino: ¿qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo desilusionado

Bolt: lo que pasa es que no tenemos que dejar que nos vean ya que será un secreto y ellas no deben saberlo –decía tratando de animar a su amigo

Rhino: ¡oh ya veo! Será una misión secreta de acuerdo lo entiendo –dijo muy serio

Bolt: muy bien entonces antes de eso ve a desayunar necesitaras toda la energía posible –dijo muy seriamente

Rhino: tienes razón no puedo dejar que me atrapen débil ya que así solo sería una carga para Bolt muy entonces me voy a comer –dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia cocina

Bolt: por cierto –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la gata- Mittens ¿por qué estás aquí? Creí que estabas abajo comiendo

Mittens: vine a buscarte por que te estabas tardando mucho

Bolt: oh ya ve perdón por causarte una molestia

Mittens: no te preocupes por eso

Bolt: de acuerdo

Mittens: con que de aventura ¿eh?

Bolt: que te digo no se me ocurría otra cosa mejor

Mittens: aun así no crees que pueda ser peligroso –decía con tono de preocupación

Bolt: después del viaje que hicimos no creo que haiga otra cosa más peligrosa –dijo tranquilamente

Mittens: créeme que hay cosas más peligrosas

Bolt: no te preocupes no nos va a pasar nada

Mittens: tonto no me preocupo por ti si no por Penny –dijo mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba a otro lado

Bolt: ya veo –dijo mientras la volteaba a ver- bueno no importa

Mittens: (tonto Rhino gracias a él estoy más nerviosa de lo normal) por cierto Bolt

Se quedo sin palabras al ver a Bolt tan cerca de ella

Bolt: Mittens –dijo con tono serio

Mittens: q-q-q que pasa –dijo muy sonrojada- (que es lo que tiene planeado hacer Bolt porque esta tan serio)

Bolt simplemente no contesto y se acerco a Mittens poniéndose en frente de ella

Mittens: que es lo que te ocurre Bolt –dijo nerviosa y a la vez un poco preocupada por la manera de actuar de su amigo

Bolt: Mittens de casualidad tú estás enferma

Mittens: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo algo extrañada

Bolt: es que desde hace un rato que veo que estas roja de la cara me pregunto si tendrás fiebre o algo por el estilo

Mittens: no es nada no tienes por qué preocuparte –dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado

Bolt: aunque digas eso creo que es mejor verificar por si acaso –dijo mientras se a acercaba a la frente de Mittens

Mittens: B-B-Bolt q-q-que c-c-crees que estás haciendo –dijo tartamudeando

Bolt: ah esto bueno lo que pasa es que la otra vez cuando vi lo que Penny estaba viendo en la caja mágica vi a alguien medir la temperatura de la otra persona

Mittens: aunque digas eso que no vez como nos encontramos –dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas

Bolt: ¿qué quieres decir? Yo no encuentro nada malo en la posición en la que nos encontramos –dijo muy despreocupado

Mittens: (como es posible que no sea capaz de ver que esto es algo malo para mi justo ahora tengo muy cerca a Bolt y su boca se encuentra muy cerca de la mía si no se quita ya no seré capaz de resistir mas) Bolt por favor para ya con esto en verdad estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte –dijo con un tono muy débil

Bolt: eh bueno si dices que está bien te hare caso pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo –dijo con un tono de preocupación

Mittens: si no te preocupes –dijo ahora con un tono más calmado

Bolt: muy bien entonces vayamos a bajo para descansar para la aventura que nos espera –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Mittens: si creo que lo mejor será descansar para la aventura ¡espera yo también voy a ir!

Pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Bolt ya había bajado las escaleras

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno hasta aquí dejare el capitulo subiré el siguiente cuando pueda ya que por el momento me encuentro sin Internet pero eso no me impedirá subir los capítulos<strong>_


	9. Flashback part 3

_**bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto les quisiera decir por que no la había podido subir pero la verdad es que es algo personal así que solo dejemos lo como que había tenido problemas personales y no pude subirla bueno aquí esta a sí que disfrútenla**_

* * *

><p><em>Bolt: (esto será divertido hace mucho que quiero tener otra aventura con Mittens y Rhino ya que últimamente no eh hecho nada que fuera divertido además de que Mittens a estado actuando rara tal vez ahora sepa porque se ha estado comportando así si ella no se comportaba así cuando había empezado a vivir aquí me pregunto qué fue lo que le paso para qué ella se comporte así) –mientras él pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de Mittens y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la habitación Penny- bueno creo que será mejor descansar un poco antes de la gran aventura ya que no quiero estar cansado cuando empiece la diversión –decía para sí mismo mientras se recostaba en la cama<em>

_Mientras con Mittens_

_Mittens se encontraba bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sofá para buscar a Bolt un poco molesta por que Bolt había decido por ella sin siquiera preguntarle a ella pero al llegar ahí solo encontró a Rhino viendo la televisión_

_Mittens: oye roedor donde esta Bolt_

_Rhino: ¿no estabas con él en la azotea? –dijo sin voltear a ver a la gata_

_Mittens: si pero luego el bajo por que dijo que iba a descansar antes de la aventura y pensé que podría estar aquí_

_Rhino: pues como ves aquí no está así que mejor ve a buscar a otro sitio –dijo algo enojado pero sin quitar su vista del televisor_

_Mittens: de acuerdo –dijo mientras se iba de ahí sin molestar mas al roedor porque ya sabía que así se ponía siempre que se encontraba viendo televisión y alguien lo molestaba_

_Mittens: (cielos como es que Bolt pueda ser tan desconsiderado conmigo ni siquiera me pregunto si quería ir con ellos y simplemente decidió que yo tenía que ir con ellos es que enserio no me lo puedo creer pero bueno estoy seguro que solo van a dar vueltas por ahí sin que nada interesante pase bueno creo que sería mejor que quedarme solo y aburrida en la casa) –pensaba mientras subía a la habitación de Penny y se acostaba en un bulto de sabanas que estaban en la cama- bueno creo ya tendré tiempo para regañar a Bolt por decidir por mi por mientras no creo que dormir un poco me haga daño_

_Después de un rato Penny y su madre ya se habían salido como era de costumbre Penny iba a la escuela y su madre se iba a trabajar y la casa solo quedaba habitada por los animales y lo que asían era todo un misterio para los dueños de la casa_

_Rhino: bueno ya se fueron ahora solo tengo que buscar a mi héroe y esa gata para que una nueva aventura comience –se decía a sí mismo como si fuera un objetivo_

_Mientras con Bolt y Mittens_

_Bolt apenas se estaba despertando para darse cuenta de que todo se encontraba oscuro_

_Bolt: ¡¿eh?! ¿Acaso ya se hiso de noche? Pero si todavía era temprano cuando me acosté algo raro está pasando aquí bueno creo que antes de cualquier cosa creo que es mejor que me levante –se decía a sí mismo para calmarse_

_Bolt estaba tratando de levantarse pero no podía porque entre mas se movía mas se envolvía con lo que para él le parecía que era una especie de manta o ropa_

_Bolt: ¿Qué es esto? –dijo mientras trataba desesperadamente quitarse lo que tenia encima_

_Mittens: ¿Qué ocurre? – decía sorprendida de que el bulto en que estaba acostada se estuviera moviendo_

_Bolt: esta empezando a molestarme tendré que poner me serio –decía mientras se empezaba a mover mas bruscamente_

_Mittens: ¡¿esa voz?! Bolt donde estas –decía mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados al escuchar la voz de Bolt: puedo ver un poco de luz muy bien entonces ya falta poco –decía mientras seguía moviéndose bruscamente hasta que por fin salió cayendo enzima de Mittens- ¡auch! Finalmente logre salir_

_Mittens: Bolt que crees que estás haciendo –dijo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Bolt_

_Bolt: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy encima de ti? –decía un poco confuso por el golpe_

_Mittens: no importa solo quítate de encima de mí –decía algo molesta_

_Bolt: ya voy espera un momento –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse- ¿eh?_

_Mittens: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Bolt: bueno lo que pasa es que no puedo levantarme –decía mientras trataba de moverse_

_Mittens: ¡¿eh?! Que quieres decir con que no te puedes levantar –decía muy confundida_

_Bolt: bueno lo que pasa es que mis patas están atoradas y no las puedo mover –decía algo apenado_

_Mittens: enserio Bolt quítate ya de en sima que si pesas –decía mientras empujaba con las patas la cabeza de Bolt hacia un lado_

_Bolt: tranquila Mittens que esto no está ayudando en nadad –decía mientras trataba de mirar a Mittens_

_Mittens: cómo quieres que me tranquile si tu estas muy cercas –decía mientras seguía moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado_

_Bolt: Mittens si no te calmas vamos a terminar_

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los dos habían caído de la cama asiendo que Bolt callera primero para que luego Mittens callera encima de el_

_Mittens: (auch cielos ¿por qué a mí me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas? Bueno dejando de lado eso que esta sensación que eh estado sintiendo en mí boca es algo cálido que nunca antes había sentido antes me pregunto que será) –pensaba mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos para luego sorprenderse-(¡B-B-Bolt me está besando! No pero el aun tiene los ojos cerrados lo que significa que cuando nos caímos yo caí de esa manera encima del porque de todas las maneras que pudimos haber caído tuvo que ser esta de cualquier manera tengo que separarme de él antes de que abra los ojos)_

_Después de eso Mittens separo sus labios de los de Bolt e intentaba levantarse pero Bolt la tenía abrazada para que después Bolt abriera sus ojos_

_Bolt: ¿e-e-estas bien? –decía con un poco de dificultad ya que la caída le había dolido_

_Mittens: s-s-s si estoy bien gracias por atraparme –decía un poco apenada y a la vez sonrojada_

_Rhino: Bolt ya no hay nadie es hora de nuestra aventura –decía mientras entraba por la puerta del cuarto de Penny – ¿eh? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

_Bolt: nada lo que sucede es que no caímos de la cama –decía mientras levantaba a Mittens y se levantaba el también_

_Mittens: por cierto Bolt que hacías debajo de ese bulto de ropa –decía para tratar de cambiar un poco el tema_

_Bolt: ¿eh? ¿Bulto de ropa? No recuerdo que hubiera uno cundo me acosté a descansar –decía un sorprendido_

_Minutos antes de que Penny y su mama se fueran_

_Mamá de Penny: Penny ya terminaste de comer ya casi es la hora de que pase el autobús –decía mientras la volteaba a ver_

_Penny: si solo tengo que cambiarme –decía mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su cuarto_

_Mamá de Penny: esta niña como es que se le olvida levantar su plato de la mesa –decía mientras levantaba su plato de la mesa_

_Penny: Bolt que haces aquí muchacho, ¿estás dormido? –decía mientras se cambiaba_

_Mamá de Penny: no vayas a dejar tu ropa en el piso Penny –decía desde las escaleras del primer piso_

_Penny: si lo sé mamá –gritaba mientras recogía toda su ropa del piso y la aventaba a la cama- bueno ya está todo listo_

_Mamá de Penny: Penny ya llego el autobús baja rápido que si no te va a dejar –gritaba desde las escaleras_

_Penny: ya voy –decía mientras salía de su cuarto y bajaba las escaleras rápidamente – ya me voy mamá_

_Mamá Penny: si que te vaya bien –decía mientras se despedía de su hija desde la puerta de la casa- bueno ya es hora de que yo me vaya a trabajar o si no voy a llegar tarde también_

_Regresando al tiempo actual_

_Rhino: bueno no importa ya es hora Bolt ya no hay nadie en la casa es hora de que nuestra aventura comience –decía muy emocionado_

_Bolt: tienes razón es la hora de nuestra aventura –decía con un tono más serio_

_Rhino: bueno entonces yo te voy a esperar en la cocina –decía mientras salía del cuarto de Penny_

_Bolt: ¡sí! Bueno Mittens nos vamos –decía mientras la volteaba a ver_

_Mittens: no creo que tenga de otra ya que si no voy estoy segura de que se van a meter en muchos problemas ya y no van a ser precavidos ya que no conocen como es la calle –decía tratando de aparentar ser la más responsable_

_Bolt: bueno entonces vámonos –decía mientras jalaba de Mittens_

_Mientras con Rhino_

_Rhino: por fin ya llego la hora de que empiece la aventura –decía muy emocionado y sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de la casa_

_Gatos callejeros: oye pequeño roedor aquí vive una tal Mittens y un tal Bolt –decía uno de ellos mientras se acercaba_

_Rhino: eso no es de su importancia así que mejor váyanse –decía sin tomarles atención_

_Gatos callejeros: vaya pero que roedor tan más mal educado tenemos aquí creo que tendré que encellarle unos cuantos modales –decía otro gato mientras tomaba a Rhino entre sus manos_

_Rhino: Bolt –grito desde fuera_

_Bolt: algo le paso a Rhino vamos Mittens –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa muy preocupado_

_Cuando Bolt salió vio a varios gatos que estaban asustando a Rhino_

_Bolt: oigan que creen que están haciendo –decía mientras corría hacia dónde estaba Rhino_

_Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde se encontraba Rhino uno de los gato lo detuvo y lo tiro al suelo_

_Gato callejero: tranquilo perito solo queremos información eso es todo no queremos problemas –decía mientras detenía a Bolt y lo golpeaba en el suelo_

_Rhino: que creen que le están haciendo a Bolt –grito muy enojado_

_Gato callejero: oyeron eso entonces este perito es Bolt entonces esa tal Mittens debe estar adentro vayan a buscarla y recuerden no romper nada si no los humanos aparecerán –decía el gato que parecía ser el líder de los gatos_

_Gatos callejeros: ¡sí!_

_Bolt: para que quieren a Mittens –grito mientras trataba de liberarse_

_Gato callejero: a mí ni me preguntes –decía el gato que tenía atrapado a Bolt_

_Gato callejero: Waldo creo que debes de aprender a quedarte callado_

_Waldo: no seas tan formal solo quería que el supiera que yo no sé nada –decía tratándose de justificar_

_Gato callejero: no importa se supone que nosotros solo teníamos que entrar y salir y no causar este alboroto –decía mientras se acercaba a Bolt_

_Bolt: quien rayos eres tu –decía con un poco de dificultad_

_Gato callejero: solo digo mi nombre cuando voy a pelear si te lo digiera ahora tendría que matarte –decía con un tono serio y frio a la vez_

_Bolt: ¿tú eres el que está detrás de esto? ¿Por qué? –decía cada vez con mayor dificultad al hablar_

_Gato callejero: lo siento pero yo solo obedezco órdenes y para ser sinceros no estoy interesado en ti ni esa gata pero órdenes son órdenes –decía mientras miraba a Bolt_

_Bolt: que estupidez estas diciendo como que órdenes ¿de que las recibes? –gritaba desesperadamente_

_Gato callejero: enserio crees que te lo diré –decía en un tono serio_

_Gatos callejeros: señor la encontramos –dijo uno de ellos_

_Bolt: no a donde crees que van a llevar a Mittens no lo permitiré –dijo mientras se libraba del gato que lo tenía apresado- enserio crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo mientras dejo que te lleves a Mittens_

_Waldo: que perito tan mas testarudo me hare cargo de ti en un solo momento –dijo con tono enojado_

_Gato callejero: Waldo retrocede yo me hare cargo de él –dijo el gato que los lideraba_

_Waldo: no hay motivo para que usted se meta yo puedo solo –dijo en tono de respeto_

_Gato callejero: no quiero enseñarle a este perro que todos sus esfuerzos serán inútiles –dijo mientras se acercaba a Bolt con imponencia_

_Bolt: eso quiere decir que me dirás tu nombre –dijo mientras se preparaba para pelear_

_Gato callejero: te lo dije ¿no? si te digo mí nombre tendré que matarte –decía en tono amenazador- por el momento no me pidieron que te matara así que solo te mostrare la diferencia en tú y yo_

_Bolt: no te creas tanto solo por tienes a gatos que hacen lo que tú quieres –gritaba mientras corría hacia él para golpearlo_

_Pero antes de que Bolt pudiera hacer algo el gato clavo sus uñas en Bolt y lo aventó contra una piedra_

_Gato callejero: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer parece que lo único en lo que eres bueno es en hablar –decía mientras veía a Bolt con lastima – ¡vámonos!_

_Pero antes de que el gato se fuera Bolt llego y lo golpeo haciendo este fuera rodando_

_Bolt: te lo dije ¿no? que no iba a dejar que te llevaras a Mittens –dijo con algo de dificultad ya que estaba sangrando de donde le habían clavado las uñas_

_Gato callejero: si que eres persistente yo creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir –dijo mientras corría rápidamente y lo golpeaba haciendo que Bolt fuera aventado de cuenta nueva pero esta vez se golpeo contra la cerca de la casa- esta vez no dejare que te levantes de nuevo_

_Después de eso corrió hacia donde estaba Bolt y lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que Bolt quedara inconsciente_

_Gato callejero: maldito perro déjenle la nota cerca de él y vámonos –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los gatos_

_Gatos callejeros: ¡sí!_

_Waldo: veo que aun no pierdes tu toque para las peleas –decía en tono de burla_

_Gato callejero: cállate y vámonos de una buena vez –decía un poco molesto_

_Waldo: ¡sí!_

_Continuara ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno hasta aquí el capitulo tratare de subir el siguiente la próxima semana a si que <strong>_**_esperen lo_**

**_cualquier duda o sugerencia déjenla en los reviews o en un inbox _**

**_y para _****_Zairo2012 lamento haberme tardado mas de lo dicho_**


	10. Flashback part 4

_**bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con los gatos que llevaban a Mittens<p>

Mittens: que es lo que les pasa por que me llevan de esta manera –decía una gata muy enojada que se encontraba de cabeza ya que la tenían amarada a un palo de las patas (nota del escritor: digamos que los gatos de alguna manera se las ingeniaron para amararla así)

Gato callejero: esta gata sí que es ruidosa por qué no la tiramos por algún lado –decía el gato fastidiado por los movimientos de Mittens y sus quejas

Waldo: ¿eres idiota o qué? recuerda que esta gata molestosa es la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí y tú quieres tirarla por ahí !¿Acaso quieres que el jefe te mate?¡ -decía muy preocupado lo ultimo

Gato callejero: lo sé pero no puedes hacer algo Waldo para que deje de moverse tanto –decía algo fastidiado por los movimientos de Mittens

Waldo: está bien pero te va a costar un pescado –decía con una sonrisa

Gato callejero: te lo daré si enserio se deja de mover y se calla –dijo con un tono de desesperación

Waldo: bien entonces esperare con ansias ese pescado cuando lleguemos –decía con un poco de baba en su cara

Gato callejero: primero lo primero has que se calle y yo te daré ese pescado

Al escuchar eso sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Mittens

Waldo: disculpe señorita que le parece si deja de gritar y moverse tanto y yo le contare una buena historia –decía en un tono amable

Mittens: no quiero escuchar ninguna historia quiero que me dejen ir –gritaba mientras se movía con mas fuerza

Gato callejero: oye el trato era calmarla no que la hicieras enojar más –decía enojado

Waldo: tranquilo yo sé lo que hago –dijo con mucha confianza

Gato callejero: eso espero

Waldo: es una lástima que no quieras escuchar mi historia creí que te interesaba saber lo que le paso a cierto can que se encontraba en esa casa de donde te sacaron –decía con un tono insinuador

Mittens: ¿Qué? ¿Le hicieron algo a Bolt? –decía con un tono de preocupación

Waldo: ¡oh! es cierto a si se llamaba ese pero que se oponía a que te lleváramos –decía con un tono desinteresado

Mittens: ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron a Bolt? –decía cada vez más preocupada

Waldo: parece que ahora si quieres escuchar mi historia de acuerdo yo te diré que le paso a ese perro a cambio de que te quedes quieta y callada durante todo el camino

A Mittens no le quedo de otra más que obedecer lo que le habían dicho, y así Waldo comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido en la casa

Mittens: entonces Bolt está sangrando en este mismo momento tirado en el piso –decía con la voz cortada

Waldo: resumiéndolo todo si en estos momentos el se encuentra tirado en el piso desangrándose es mas quizás ya esté muerto –decía con un tono normal

Mittens: estas mintiendo –decía aun con la voz cortada- ¡Bolt no está muerto el todavía está con vida!

Waldo: mmmm... eso crees –dijo con tono de duda- bueno no importa con esa herida que le dejaron si no la trata como debe puede que en realidad si muera

Mientras Waldo y Mittens hablaban el gato que había herido a Bolt se acerco para intervenir en la conversación

Mittens: aun así yo se que Bolt está bien el no va a morir –decía con enojo por los comentarios de ese gato

Gato callejero: él no está muerto –dijo el gato metiéndose en la conversación

Mittens: y tu quien eres

Gato callejero: Waldo ya deja de estar intimidándola recuerda que ella solo es una carnada a quien en realidad queremos es al perro –decía regañando al gato sin tomarle atención a la pregunta de la gata

Mittens: oye como que yo soy la carnada además que sabes de Bolt –decía enojada al ser ignorada

Gato callejero: ese perro no va a morir ya que es un completo idiota estoy seguro que el vendrá corriendo solo por quererte salvarte a ti –decía mientras volteaba a ver a Mittens

Mittens se calmo después de escuchar lo que ese gato le contaba

Waldo: al fin llegamos –decía después de ver que Mittens se calmara

Mittens: que quieres decir con que ya llegamos si solo hemos llegado a la ciudad –decía un poco dudosa sobre lo que decía ese perro

Waldo: es cierto que solo hemos llegado a la ciudad pero eso no significa que no hemos llegado a donde teníamos que llegar –decía con cierto tono malicioso

Mientras tanto en la casa de Penny

Rhino: ¡Bolt!, ¡Bolt!, despierta –decía el pequeño roedor mientras movía la boca de Bolt desesperadamente al no obtener reacción

Bolt: (que pasa quien me está llamando) –mientras intentaba de reaccionar en la cabeza de Bolt paso una imagen de él siendo golpeado por un gato- (oh es cierto fui golpeado por ese gato) –después le vino otra imagen del mismo gato diciendo unas palabras- ´´esa tal Mittens debe estar adentro vayan a buscarla ´´ (es cierto se llevaron a Mittens y yo no puede hacer nada para detenerlos después de todo yo no soy más que una exactor de una serie de televisión en realidad no puedo proteger nada creo que en realidad merezco morir por la herida que me hiso ese gato) -´´enserio me protegerías de cualquier cosa sin importa que´´- (Mittens no aun no puedo morir o darme por vencido tengo que rescatarla yo se lo prometí, prometí que la protegería sin importar que pasara acaso planeo darme por vencido tan fácilmente tengo que por lo menos traerla de regreso) –pensaba mientras poco a poco se empezaba a poner de pie

Rhino: ¡Bolt! Te encuentras bien –decía con tono de preocupación al ver la sangre de un costado de él

Bolt: estoy bien –dijo con una voz cortada- ¡Rhino! Sabes a donde llevaron a Mittens –decía con una voz más energética y viva

Rhino: ¡eh! No pero dejaron esta nota –decía mientras le mostraba la nota a Bolt

Bolt la observo pero no pudo entender nada de lo que decía

Bolt: Rhino no entiendo nada de lo que dice esta nota, tu ¿sí?

Rhino: mmm…. Veamos dice ´´si quieres devuelta a esa gata ven a la ciudad en el viejo edificio que se encuentra en lo profundo de la ciudad´´

Bolt: si eso es lo que quieren entonces eso es lo que hare –decía enojado- por cierto Rhino no sabía que podías leer –decía sorprendido

Rhino: bueno como siempre veía películas en ´´la caja mágica´´ debes en cuando ponían películas en otros idiomas con subtítulos pues aprendí a leer –decía orgulloso

Bolt: eh no sabía –decía sorprendido- bueno no importa estás listo para que empieza la aventura

Rhino: ¡claro! –Decía muy emocionado- de nuevo tenemos que rescatar a la gata de sus capturado res

Bolt: así es pero esta vez no será tan fácil como la última vez –decía con tono de seriedad

Rhino: no importa entre más grande sea el desafío mas grande es la recompensa

Bolt: tal vez tengas razón, entonces vámonos

Rhino: ¡sí!

Bolt: (espera Mittens definitivamente te voy a rescatar sin importa lo que pase o me pase)

Después de eso Bolt y Rhino se dirigieron hacia la ciudad para rescatar a Mittens

_Continuara ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno hasta aquí el capitulo<strong>_**_  
><em>**


End file.
